


Horny Sentient Marshmallow

by Correspondancer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Eating Instruction, Name Calling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Strangers to Lovers, Talking Marshmallow, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Correspondancer/pseuds/Correspondancer
Summary: You walk by a bowl of marshmallows and one calls out to you. You cannot resist its soft, fluffy siren call and are helplessly drawn into its depraved sexual cravings.
Relationships: Marshmallow and Passerby
Kudos: 2





	Horny Sentient Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are 18+.
> 
> Feel free to edit or modify this script in any way, including the names. I’m also more than happy to work with any VAs to tailor the script. Braces are for directions like {softly} or {firmly}. Brackets are for actions like [opens door] or [kisses].

Hey! Hey, you!

Over here.

Yeah, down in the bowl. I’m one of the marshmallows. Yeah, I’m this one.

How did I become a talking marshmallow? I don’t know. How’d you become human? All I know is that I suddenly woke up like this, a sentient marshmallow, and I only know two things: I want to get fucked and I want to be eaten.

W-wait, wait, wait! Okay, sorry, maybe that was a little abrupt. Please … can you just stay for a little bit? And talk?

Thanks. It-- it’s just been hard, you know? People walking by all day, ignoring me. Taking the other non-sentient marshmallows, eating them. I wanted to say something, but … I was afraid. I was afraid that if I spoke out, people would freak out. They’d grab me, slice me up, study me. Or maybe they’d roast me over an open flame.

[Marshmallow makes audible shuddering noise.]

But then you came along. All alone, and you … I dunno, you seemed like a nice person. Someone that might listen.

[Brief pause as the moment sinks in.]

So, wanna fuck?

W-wait, wait! I’m sorry! I’m sorry. Look, this is all very new to me. Please don’t walk away! Let … let me show you what I can do!

Thanks. I’ll be a good marshmallow. You’ll see. Now, pick me up.

[Passerby picks up Marshmallow.]

Okay, now touch me with a finger.

[Passerby touches Marshmallow and then it then starts nibbling softly on the offered finger.]

{Slightly muffled} See? My mouth is completely soft. I can’t hurt you. I wouldn’t hurt you.

And, and that’s not all. I can do this:

{Hums loudly} VVVvvvVVVVVvvvv… VVVvvvVVVVVvvvv… VVVvvvVVVVVvvvv… 

See? I can vibrate. And I’m soft and squishy.

Can ... can you put me on your neck?

[Passerby places Marshmallow on the neck and hums softly.]

Oh … you have such soft skin. So warm. And … I can taste a little bit of sweat. Are you … maybe a little excited … by me? That would make me so happy.

I … I know this is a lot to ask, but … could … could you place me on your nipple? I … could be discreet. No one would notice.

[After some hesitation, Passerby places Marshmallow on a nipple under some clothes.]

{Muffled} Oh, yes.

[Humming noises and then … inexplicably, soft slurping noises. The continue for a few seconds and then Passerby pulls Marshmallow back out.]

Oh, that was so good. I … I could feel your nipple getting harder. You … you liked me doing that, didn’t you? It’s okay, that makes me so happy.

You … you know what I want next. And … I think you want it too. Imagine my soft fluffiness against your love organ. Just, just slide me under your underwear and … I’ll take care of the rest. You can stay standing or have a seat. No one else will know that I’m … taking care of you.

[Zipper unzipping, clothes getting adjusted, Marshmallow gets placed, clothes re-adjusted, zipper zipping.]

[Lots of humming and slurping.]

[It builds and builds, and then a slightly surprised Marshmallow feels the orgasm in its mouth and starts to hungrily swallow all the evidence. Passerby pulls Marshmallow.]

Oh, that was sooo good. You tasted amazing. I feel so incredibly full. Your love juices are mixed up inside me. See how big I’ve gotten? That’s from you.

Now, there’s just one last thing.

I need you to take a little nibble out of me. We’ve come too far. You can’t back out now. Just one little nibble.

[Passerby reluctantly takes a small nibble out of Marshmallow. Marshmallow nearly orgasms from it.]

Uhhhnnggh… Oh, yes. That was everything I was hoping it would be. Do it again!

[Another nibble, Marshmallow gets even more excited.]

NNnnaaaa … yes! Again, my little marshmallow-fucker, again!

[Another nibble.]

[Heavy breathing.]

You have to eat me. Eat me, cum and all. You have to hide the evidence or else everyone will know that you’re a dirty marshmallow-fucking whore! Do it! Just do it!

[Passerby pops the remaining portion of Marshmallowinto the mouth.]

{Muffled} Yes! Can you taste your own fluids? Mixed with my soft marshmallow-y goodness? Being ground down by your teeth and mixed with your precious juices by your tongue, it’s everything I wanted.

My purpose is fulfilled…

[Passerby swallows and as Marshmallow goes down the throat its voice can be faintly heard.]

{Fading out} Thaaaannnk youuuuu…


End file.
